More Than Cakes, Bouquets, And Presents
by ttalgibit
Summary: Butuh lebih dari sekedar cake, buket bunga, dan hadiah untuk membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun tersenyum. (*) EXO, Yaoi, Baekyeol, NonAU, One-shot, Absurd overload(?).


**More Than Cakes, Bouquets, And Presents**

Pairing: Baekyeol

A/N: Hello, it's just a birthday present for Byun Baekhyun, because I have nothing but support and love for him, so yes, please enjoy :)

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di dalam kamar. Hari ulang tahun Baekhyun tinggal beberapa hari lagi, apa yang harus Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas berpose di depan cerminnya, sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, "entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya, terlalu banyak hal yang aku inginkan di dunia ini."

"Baek, yang benar saja, masa tidak ada yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, "sebenarnya ada hal yang sangat aku inginkan, tapi ini rahasia."

"Beritahu aku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kubilang rahasia ya rahasia," Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah Chanyeol, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, "mehrong."

Chanyeol hanya bisa cemberut.

.

Joonmyun, Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo membawa masuk beberapa kotak hadiah kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baek, banyak sekali hadiahmu!" Chanyeol menepuk tangannya gembira.

"Ini kan milik Baekhyun, kenapa malah kamu yang gembira?" Joonmyun berkata sambil menyusun kotak-kotak itu di salah satu sudut ruangan, "Di luar masih banyak, kalau tidak disusun kita tidak bisa keluar dorm, terlalu banyak hadiah."

Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun, "Lihat tuh, kamu populer sekali Baek."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Chanyeol harap dia hanya salah lihat— karena Baekhyun terlihat murung hari ini.

.

Joonmyun mengelap keringatnya sambil bernafas lega, "akhirnya semua hadiah sudah tersusun dengan rapi."

Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol tergeletak di sofa dorm mereka.

"Chanyeol-hyung minggir! Kakimu mengganggu!" Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan kaki jenjang Chanyeol dengan cara menendanginya.

"Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa bergerak, lelah sekali," Chanyeol mempertahankan posisinya— memeluk sofa erat-erat.

Joonmyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka.

"Suho-hyung, aku ingin beristirahat dulu, permisi," Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun, lalu bergegas mendekati Kyungsoo, "D.O, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

.

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka rilakkuma, hadiah dari para fans-nya.

_Pada akhirnya aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan_. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang— merasa kecewa.

"Baekhyun-hyung, Suho-hyung memanggilmu, katanya kita akan mengambil beberapa foto."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana," Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin dan melatih senyumnya— senyum terpaksa.

_Kau memang aktor yang hebat, Byun Baekhyun. _Baekhyun memandangi bayangannya di cermin.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di depannya telah tertata belasan cake dan puluhan buket bunga— Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Yak, merapat sedikit," Manajer mereka memberi instruksi, "say cheese!"

"Cheese—" Baekhyun menunjukkan pose andalannya.

"Bagus, sekarang Chanyeol— kemarilah," Manajer memanggil Chanyeol, "sana duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, fans senang jika melihat kalian berdua."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum bahagianya pada manajer.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto sebelum akhirnya member-member lain ikut bergabung.

"Baekhyun-hyung, cake mana yang ingin kamu makan duluan?" Kyungsoo membawa sebuah korek api.

"Yang itu," Baekhyun menunjuk secara acak.

"Oke," Kyungsoo menyalakan lilinnya.

Member-member lain beserta manajer mengelilinginya— menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya—

_Terimakasih Tuhan untuk segalanya, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin merayakan ulang tahunku di rumah bersama keluargaku, aku sangat merindukan mereka, tapi seperti ini pun tidak masalah, manajer, para fans, dan member lain sangat baik padaku. Semoga saja kami semua selalu diberikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan._

Lalu dia meniup lilinnya.

"Happy birthday!" mereka semua bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan.

.

"Ah, cake-nya enak sekali," Sehun memakan cake-nya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Perutku sudah tidak muat," Jongin mengelus perutnya, "aku sudah muak melihat cake."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan cake sebanyak itu?" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Sudah malam, cake-nya akan aku masukkan di kulkas, kalian semua pergilah tidur duluan," Joonmyun mulai membereskan cake-cake ulang tahun Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol tahu senyum Baekhyun tidak tulus, Chanyeol sudah mengenalnya cukup lama— untuk ukuran seseorang yang hampir 24 jam selalu bersamanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan teman sekamar. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan menyukai Baekhyun, tapi siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya? Sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Byun Baekhyun— terlebih jika dia hanya membuka dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Bukannya Chanyeol sombong atau bagaimana, hanya saja, di depan publik bahkan di depan member-member yang lain Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dengan cantik— yah, tipe senyum yang manis dan lembut yang biasanya membuat fans menjerit-jerit. Hanya saja senyum asli Baekhyun tidak seperti itu, saat benar-benar tersenyum biasanya matanya akan mengecil hingga chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya, akan ada guratan-guratan di wajahnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat aneh, apalagi jika dia menunjukkan gigi taringnya— intinya sedikit aneh tapi Chanyeol pikir itu senyum paing menawan yang pernah ia lihat.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka, mendapati Baekhyun sedang memainkan sebuah boneka mandora, "boneka itu mirip denganmu,"

"Terimakasih, fans juga bilang begitu, lihat ini—" Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah boneka berwajah troll, "katanya itu mirip denganmu."

"Ha? Kamu pasti mengarangnya," Chanyeol mengangkat boneka itu setara dengan wajahnya di depan cermin.

_Tidak mungkin dia mirip dengan boneka itu kan?_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa tumpukan novel dan DVD yang seingatnya tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Hadiah dari fans," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, ini drama yang ingin sekali kamu tonton tapi tidak sempat karena kita selalu sibuk dengan schedule kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kelihatannya kamu tidak begitu senang, Baek."

Baekhyun menurunkan bonekanya, menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

_Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu? Padahal member lain tidak menyadarinya._

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa kamu tidak suka dengan hadiah pemberian fans?"

"Tentu saja aku suka! Lihat MacBook ini—" Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa MacBook, "lalu ini," Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah keyboard elektrik.

"Semua hadiah ini merupakan kesukaanku, seharusnya aku senang, tapi entah mengapa ada yang kurang."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku merindukan rumah, merindukan keluargaku, merindukan sup rumput laut yang biasanya dibuat oleh ibuku—"

"Ya Tuhan— seharusnya kamu bilang lebih awal," Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Tada!" Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di meja makan, di depannya tersaji semangkuk sup rumput laut.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "kamu yang membuat ini?"

"Iya, dibantu D.O," Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, "aku tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah apa, hanya saja aku tahu fans pasti akan memberikan banyak cake, bunga, dan hadiah— jika terlalu banyak makan cake kita bisa sakit gigi, jadi aku ingin membuatkanmu sup rumput laut."

Baekhyun menyuapkan sup rumput laut itu kedalam mulutnya— airmatanya mulai menetes.

"Baek, apa sup-nya tidak enak? Kalau tidak enak jangan dimakan!" Chanyeol terlihat panik.

"Tidak, ini enak sekali—" Baekhyun masih menangis, "rasanya seperti buatan ibuku, rasanya seperti di rumah."

"Syukurlah," Chanyeol bernafas lega, "ah ya hampir saja aku lupa, Happy Birthday Baekhyun-ah, dan jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur!"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol— yah, memang ada airmata di kedua pipinya (dan juga ada sedikit ingus meleleh di hidungnya— tapi tolong rahasiakan ini) tapi setidaknya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hei, Baek, kau sudah tidur belum?" Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Belum."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, er.. meskipun aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu sup rumput laut di hari ulang tahunmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu senang."

Baekhyun mendekap boneka troll yang menurut fans sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, "hmm.."

"Kamu tahu, jika kamu meminta, aku akan coba melakukan apapun yang kamu mau— karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun berjalan dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menyelinap ke tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Bagi Baekhyun sup rumput laut dari Chanyeol adalah hadiah favorit-nya tahun ini, tapi menurutnya, hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupnya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memeluk erat hadiah terbaiknya— Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

****A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini, aku tahu judulnya absurd, tapi ceritanya lebih absurd lagi ;A;

Terinspirasi dari review amusuk di 'Unexpected Things' bagian "my tooth ache" lol XD

Kalau ada typo ataupun kekurangan lain harap dimaklumi.

Sekali lagi saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan :)

Have a nice day *bows*


End file.
